Love aint easy!
by CrazyGabs
Summary: Leo and Piper got to marriage counselling! But when Piper is out Leo spends a drunk night with one of her sisters! Whos arms does Piper fall into to take the pain away? Will it end happily? Read on to find out. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Default Chapter

*Disclaimer: I own none of these characters only the story idea is mine. ALSO just to let people know. This is my story and i have decided that Cole, The source and Wyatt are alive.*  
  
Setting - Marriage counselling   
  
Chapter 1 - the beginning of the end?   
  
  
  
"You're never here for me or Wyatt, you're always at work".  
  
"Piper, my work is very demanding you know that!"   
  
Their hour was nearly up and Piper was happy about that. She hated marriage counselling it didn't work, why couldn't they just argue about what was bothering them? She had only agreed to go to counselling for Wyatt's sake.  
  
"Well that's it, your hour is up" said the counsellor "I'll see you same time next week?"  
  
"Yes I suppose you will" Leo replied standing up. Piper stood up to and took Leo's hand and walked out of the door.   
  
  
  
********At home late at night**************  
  
Leo and Phoebe sat on the sofa a bottle of wine between them, the three empty bottles on the floor. Piper was at P3 and Paige was on a date.  
  
"You know Phoebe it's just so hard I mean I love her but the elders never approved! Maybe they were right!"  
  
"Leo don't be stupid. You and Piper are great together, your just going through a rough patch that's all."   
  
"Yeah I know its just difficult."  
  
"Well at least you've got each other, I don't know what to do about me and Cole."  
  
"You know I don't know why you haven't got a boyfriend Pheebs. You're clever, witty, beautiful, kind, loving I just don't get it."  
  
"You really think that?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
Leo found the gap between him and Phoebe had closed a little he didn't know how it happened but the next thing he knew they were kissing. Next thing they were upstairs on Phoebes bed their clothes on the floor and their bodies entwined with each other. As they both reached a climax they relaxed and fell asleep on the bed.   
  
Piper woke up and found herself in her bed she got up and got in the shower. As she let the water flow over her body she recalled the events of last night. She brought Paige home because her date hadnt gone well and put her to bed.  
  
"Well at least I know where one family member is."   
  
She had got home and had heard noises in Phoebes room so didn't go in and when she got upstairs into her room Leo was nowhere in sight, and baby Wyatt was with his nurse. Once she was out of the shower and dressed she decided to go wake Phoebe up and ask her if Leo was with the elders or another charge. She got to Phoebes room and knocked but there was no answer, so she just walked in. She saw Phoebe cuddled up against a man with her back to the door, Although she did not want to know about her sisters love life she did want to know where her husband was. She stepped closer and shook Phoebe.  
  
"Phoebe? Pheebs wake up!" As Phoebe woke up and rolled over Piper smiled.   
  
"Who is this guy?" she asked in a whisper  
  
"I ….I don't know!"  
  
Piper laughed and said   
  
"Glad to see you're over Cole!" Anyway do you know where …" she was cut short as the man next to Phoebe spoke and rolled over.   
  
"Hmmm Piper I don't want to get up!" Leo said wrapping his arms around Phoebe. Piper and Phoebe looked down at him Piper with tears in her eyes, Phoebe with horror in hers. As Phoebe pushed Leo's arms off her he opened his eyes, and realised what had happened.   
  
"Oh my God!" was all he could say.  
  
"What is going on?" Piper shrieked "No! I know what's going on. How long has this been going on for?" tears freely rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"Piper. It was just this once honestly! We were drunk, it meant nothing!" Leo said pleadingly.  
  
"Shut up! Not only do you sleep with someone else, but you sleep with my sister. And you! He is my husband! Does that mean anything to you? I cant deal with this, I really cant" she cried.   
  
Piper turned and ran from the room. Phoebe and Leo looked at each other in disgust then got up and quickly put their clothes back on, and then went to find Piper. They found her in her room with a suitcase full of her clothes.  
  
"Piper listen I love.." Leo said calmly, trying to take her hand  
  
"Don't you touch me!" she screamed "I'm leaving. I cant handle being around you. I'm leaving Wyatt for the time being until I can find a new appartment. Anyway he has his father and auntie's to look after him." She said her body shaking with the shock and sadness she was feeling.  
  
"Piper? Phoebe? Leo? What's going on? Why is everyone shouting?" Paige said sleepily walking through the door.   
  
"I'm leaving Paige. I can't explain why you will have to ask Phoebe. Paige look after Wyatt for me please. I love you and him never forget that ok." Piper said through her sobbing. She walked over to Wyatt and gently kissed him on the forehead.  
  
"Bye bye sweetie. mummy will always love you and I'll be back for you soon."  
  
She said, and once again she broke down in tears. She walked over to a tearful Paige and gave her a hug and a kiss. As she got to the bedroom door she took a deep breath and turned around. Leo stepped forward with tears rolling down his face   
  
"Piper please don't." he cried.  
  
"Piper I'm so sorry don't leave I love you like you're my mother" Phoebe said.   
  
"Phoebe I know but I can never live like this I can't deal with it." She gave Leo one last sad look and then ran from the house.   
  
End of chapter  
  
(Please review my story and give me plenty of ideas i need them lol!!!!) 


	2. In the arms of an angel?

*Disclaimer: I own none of these characters only the story idea is mine*   
  
*************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2 - The arms of an angel?  
  
****************************  
  
As Piper ran from the house Paige ran to the window to watch her go. When Piper was no longer in site Paige spun round tears falling down her face.  
  
"Ok somebody better tell me quickly what has gone on, why has Piper left us?" she cried. Paige picked up Wyatt who had started to cry and gently rocked him. She sat down on the bed and listened with horror and disgust as Leo and Phoebe recalled as much as they could from last night. When they had finished Paige sat there her eyes transfixed on the wall.   
  
"Oh my god, you slept with Leo? That is so gross.. I can't believe you could do this to Piper, both of you!"  
  
"Its not like we planned it Paige, Im just as disgusted with myself as you are." Leo said as he collapsed on his bed. " What are we going to do?"  
  
"Well obviously you too need to get in the shower, separate ones I might add, and figure out what you both want."   
  
"I know what I want." Leo said looking at Phoebe "I want my wife, Piper!"   
  
"And I want my sister. Do you think she will ever be able to forgive us?"  
  
"Piper is reasonable I'm sure she will somehow realise that it was a mistake and forgive you." Paige said trying to bring hope into her sister and brother in law.   
  
"Come on we need to find her. Everyone get ready and we will meet down stairs in 30 minutes, Leo give the baby to his nurse."   
  
********************************************************************   
  
Piper ran out the house and got in her car as she put her seatbelt on she looked up at the house and saw Paige looking out of the bedroom window, crying. She wiped tears from her own eyes and drove off down the street. As she reached the end of the street she didn't stop or look to see of anything was coming.   
  
"Oh my god!" she cried as she felt another car crash into the back of her car "Could this day get any worse?" She heard somebody getting out of the other car as he spoke she recognised the voice and answered her own question.   
  
"Well yes, I suppose it could"  
  
"Oi what do you think you are doing? Have you not learnt to drive yet you stupid bitch?"   
  
Piper looked in her wing mirror and saw Cole walking towards her car, she put her head on her steering wheel and cried.   
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Cole walked up to the car door and pulled it open, he opened his mouth as though he was about to shout but when he realised who it was he changed his mind and thought it was the perfect opportunity to put his plan to action.  
  
"Piper is that you? What's wrong? Are you ok?"  
  
"What do you care?"  
  
"As a matter of fact I do care. I've always liked you Piper. now tell me why are you crying so much?  
  
"I found Phoebe and Leo in bed together and I left and now I have nowhere to go!" she said really fast.  
  
"Oh Piper come on you can come and saty with me till you get back on your feet.. and while your staying you can find out what a nice guy I actually am!"   
  
Piper looked up at him and saw the boyish grin on his face and considered it. eventually she said  
  
"Oh ok I have nowhere else to go."  
  
She got out of the car and her and Cole pushed the car to the side of the road, she then got her suitcase from the back seat of the car and put it in Cole's and climbed in herself.   
  
"OK, Piper this is the plan. when we get home I shall show you your room and once your settled we shall have a nice chat, ok?"  
  
"Sounds great!"   
  
**************Cole's Appartment***********************  
  
Once they were in Cole's apartment he left Piper standing in the sitting room while he went and cleaned out his room, he figured if he was going to win Piper over he would have to sleep on the couch and let her sleep in his room. He looked around "Hmmm nice!" he said quietly to himself. The he shoted to Piper  
  
"Piper! Piper come on in here the room is now fit for you to sleep in."  
  
"Cole I don't want to intrude, honestly you don't have to do this, I'll find a hotel."  
  
"It's not trouble. Look get yourself settled and then come find me and we will have a chat."  
  
"Ok will do."   
  
Cole walked into the kitchen and poured to cups of tea and added the mix of leaves the source had given him into Pipers cup and muttered the words the source had also given him. Then under his breath he said  
  
"Piper Halliwell you're all mine!"  
  
He heard her come out of the bedroom  
  
"Cole? Cole?"  
  
"Im in the kitchen making herbal tea I'll be out in a mintue. But in the meantime tell me what happened!"   
  
"Well last night I was at P3 and when I came back up I went to bed but Leo wasn't there but I thought nothing of it because I thought he was just with the elders or another charge. Anyway when I woke up he still wasn't back so I went to wake Phoebe up and ask her if she knew were he was and when I walked in I saw her cuddled against someone I didn't recognise because they both had their backs to me. When I woke Pheebs up they both turned around I realised who they were and packed my bags and left. I don't know what to do I still love them all but im so hurt!"   
  
"Oh Piper that's awful here drink this" Cole said as he gave her the cup of tea "and my advice is to get over him if he hurt you so much."   
  
"Hmmm I suppose you're right it's just so hard to find a decent bloke in this place." They sat in silence drinking their tea, and Cole saw that the herbs were doing their job. Piper was becoming drowsy and relaxed.   
  
"Well Piper you're a wonderful woman I'm sure you'll find someone."  
  
"You know Cole I think your right and I think I found they perfect one right here!"  
  
"Really who?" Cole asked pretending to be surprised  
  
"You!" Piper said setting her empty cup down and straddling Cole while taking off her top. "You don't mind, do you?"  
  
"No! I've always liked you, it was just you were always with Leo." He said helping her with her top.   
  
He grabbed hold of her, lifted her up, carried her into the bedroom and lay her on the bed. Slowly he let his fingers graze gently down her body, to her pants. His fingers slipped into them and gently tugged them down. He then undid his belt, pulled his pants down and stepped out of them, then pulled his shirt of his head. He climbed back onto a naked Piper who traced his chest with her fingers making him shiver when she reached his boxers she pulled them down and gasped.   
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Cole asked her.  
  
"Yes most definitely." she replied  
  
As Cole entered her she gasped as his thrusts became faster and harder. She arched her back and screamed. Cole smiled down at her knowing the spell was nearly complete. Their sweaty bodies became closer as they reached their climax.  
  
"OH MY GOD" Piper screamed and then relaxed. Cole rolled over off her into the bedding beside her and pulled her into his arms he smiled, as he felt no tension and he knew that the spell was complete.   
  
*******************************************************************  
  
"Ok any look with the map and necklace yet?" Phoebe asked Paige  
  
"Not yet but give me another minute. Wait hang on its getting stronger. AH HA here she is, ok I don't know were that is."  
  
"Here let me look." Phoebe said as she looked at the map "Oh my god that's were Cole lives."  
  
"SHE'S AT COLE'S WHAT, WHAT, WHAT WAS IS SHE DOING AT COLE'S?" Leo yelled  
  
"Leo calm down I'm sure she is fine come on we shall go and get her and bring her home."  
  
Paige, Leo and Phoebe got into Paige's car and drove to Cole's apartment.   
  
As they walked to his flat Paige said   
  
"Look you too I want no fights here we shall just talk to Piper and ask her to come home, ok?"  
  
"Ok" Leo and Phoebe said at the same time. They reached the door and Paige knocked and they came face to face with Cole wrapped in a dressing gown  
  
"Erm hi we know Piper is here so we want to talk to her." Paige said a little uncertainly.   
  
"Yeah sure come in." He let them in with a smile 'hang on I'll go and get her.' He led them into the sitting room and then walked through another door which obviously led to the bedroom. he left the door open. Leo, Paige and Phoebe looked in and saw Cole shaking Piper.   
  
"Piper? Piper hunny? Wake up we have visitors here put this on" he said sweetly, handing her a dressing gown.   
  
"Erm ok" Piper said and got up. She put the dressing gown on and walked into the sitting room with Cole's arm wrapped around her. Leo stood there with shock and anger written all over his face.   
  
"You're together? You're sleeping with him Piper?" Leo asked sounding hurt  
  
"Yes" Piper said sweetly "And im loving every moment of it"  
  
"Piper come home with us please!" Paige asked  
  
"No my home is here with Cole. Look you dug the hole and I fell in, but Cole helped me out. So if you wouldn't mind leaving as I have erm shall we say buisness with Cole to attend to!" Piper said as she kissed Cole softly on the lips.  
  
Leo stepped forward to grab her but Pheobe and Paige held him back.   
  
"No Leo leave it!" Paige said "Come on, lets just go." They walked from the door which shut behind them, but not before they could hear the squeals of pleasure coming from inside.  
  
  
  
End of Chapter  
  
******************************************************************  
  
What do you think please review!!!! 


End file.
